


What a beautiful day

by siba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They have dogs, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/pseuds/siba
Summary: Just some Erumike fluff for White7777 as part of a SNK secret santa 2016!





	

“The world doesn't matter.  
When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride  
When you need directions then I'll be the guide  
For all time.”

“Hey-” Erwin’s voice was soft, an edge of his usual morning gruff barely shining through in the early hours of a chilly Saturday morning. For the most part the house was silent, free from all disruptions except for the soft snoring of Erwin’s beloved just beside him. At least he knew that the dogs couldn’t possibly be doing anything bad while being so quiet. That was some solace to his nerves that had been fried from the night previous and dulled by the soothing promise of sleeping beside the giant lug of a man who was snoring away happily, as if nothing in the world mattered. Erwin's fingers padded against the silk skin of the man beside him, tracing the fine lines of muscles that were littered with golden hairs. Even after some five blissful years together, Erwin couldn't understand how such a man could be the epitome of perfection like Mike was. Everything from the curve of his shoulders to the way that he sniffles when he gets sick, which sounded like the sniffles that the dogs constantly were doing, were perfection beyond compare. He had grown used to those weird quirks Mike had after a while, the things that may have pushed others away before Erwin came along. Mike snored, sniffed people and had a tendency to be overprotective whenever they went out with friends; he tried to make it as sly as possible when he wrapped an arm around Erwin's waist and glared at whoever had been eyeballing his fiancé. As much as Mike didn't want Erwin to notice, he always did and loved him that much more for it every time. There were times when Mike would get too drunk at corporate functions and have to have Erwin save his ass by making sure Mike didn't say anything ludicrous to his bosses or their partners at the firm. Although Erwin would get a bit annoyed as he dragged Mike up two several flights of stairs or to the nearest elevator, because the man was heavy and there was no denying it, but they were partners in crime and more than once had Erwin done the same. They weren't a perfect couple, but Erwin could easily argue that they were the closest thing to it.  
“Mike-” that much got Him to stop snoring, a small sign that he was bound to wake up eventually. Mike even shifted, grunting as he turns on his side to face Erwin, despite the fact that his eyes were still closed. Erwin had hoped that waking Mike up that morning would be easy, “I know you hear me.” Erwin slung his arm around that broad and hard abdomen of Mike’s, making it so that he could pull his fiancé closer to him as much as he so desired. With at this point, it would be done in order to wake Mike up. They’d already slept in far too long than the day allowed. “Come on, if you don’t get up then we’re going to miss the wedding-” Erwin breathes, tugging Mike closer until he could feel the rise and fall of every breath in his fiance’s chest. This gave him the freedom to look upon the peaceful face of his lover at rest. How he differed in appearance in that moment than during the day; the neutral expression that was painted onto his face in the waking hours was gone, replaced now with puckered lips and what looked to be a slightly raised eyebrow. That coy bastard.   
There was a miniscule strand of light streaming in from the crack in their curtains, that provided the more awake of the two the ability to lean forward until their lips were barely brushing together. Even there, he could feel Mike’s warm breath and the tickle of his facial hair. “Michael Zacharias, if you don’t get up I’m going to have to sue you for neglect and take your ass to relationship court.” That was enough for Mike to snort and open his eyes just to view that cheeky smile that was on Erwin's lips. That kind of smile, the type that made azure blue eyes shine, was Mike’s personal favorite. It was the kind that made his day brighter without even meaning to. “Try it, I’ll have won the case before we even step into court.” Mike murmurs as he slips his hand up from under the covers to caress Erwin’s cheek, he even indulged himself by letting his hand move back to caress that soft undercut he loved so much.   
“Oh really? I don’t know, I think I could a good argument in that would show you’re guilty.”  
Mike chuckles at that and rolls his eyes, nevermind that Erwin was the best defense attorney in the state; they both knew that he was shit at prosecution and based on that smile on Erwin’s lips, it was all part of his game to get Mike up. “Fine, I’ll take an out of court settlement. Name your terms.” His fingers massaged meaningless circles into the soft hair of Erwin’s undercut as he seems to be thinking, his large eyebrows furrowing and casting small shadows over his cheeks. “You feed the dogs this morning, we take a shower, then you take your tux on over to Nile’s so you can get ready for the wedding. He’s going to need the emotional support.” There was a brief pause as he considers his last and final condition, “..and please make sure he doesn’t show up drunk to the wedding. Marie wouldn’t care too much for that.” Those were all fair conditions, especially the last two which would have to be done whether or not Erwin had requested them of Mike.   
“Deal.” Their agreement was sealed with a kiss. One that Mike would describe as a gross, early morning kiss that made his toes curl with happiness and his chest feel light no matter how brief it was or how sloppy. It was chaste, but it told a story that began five years before and had gotten better ever since. Mike couldn’t resist tangling his fingers in those blonde locks, his self restraint was seemingly so small that he couldn’t even . Despite how diabetes inducing the kiss was, Mike was the first to move away, “..and you go meet up with Hanji. She’s probably already been up for five hours and drank three pots of coffee.” Erwin’s laughter was as rounded as a church bell, drifting through the miniscule amount of space between them and gracing Mike’s ears. That was entirely accurate of their brunette friend who had been freaking about the wedding, as the self-volunteered wedding planner, for months previous to that morning. It would be a miracle if she hadn’t made her boyfriend Moblit stay up with her all night as she fretted over last minute details and ate her weight in french fries. “I will, just give me a few minutes-” With that, Erwin was quick to wrap his leg around the top of Mike’s waist, moving his arms to push himself up and on top of his lover. Luckily Mike knew what he was up to and had rolled so that he was on his back, making it so that Erwin was straddling him over their sheets. Thankfully Erwin had done this enough times that Mike knew what was going on and it wouldn’t end up like the first time he attempted this. That had been the first of a handful of times in which Mike accidentally knocked Erwin off of the bed.   
Erwin loomed over his fiance, a bright smile making his pearly whites visible in the dim light of their bedroom. Golden blonde locks hung over his eyes as he looks down at Mike, who despite being woken up so early, seemed just as happy as Erwin in this moment. There was a faint quirk of his lips in a half smile that told Erwin that he was just trying to hide it. “Hey Mike?” He sits back up, sitting back on his fiance’s abdomen and focusing on the feeling of those warm hands that settled onto his hips. “Yes Erwin?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
As promised, Mike took care of their dogs. When he finally got Erwin off of him by means of kissing him time and time again and rolling over so that it was he on top, he escaped by breaking off one of their shared kisses and running from their bed towards the hallway. Erwin didn’t seem too upset about it, if anything he found it more amusing to watch Mike run away in his boxers to go feed Sinna and Rose, the small terrier with a Napoleon complex and the shepherd with a lazy attitude. By the time Erwin opened the blinds to their bedroom and got out his tuxedo for the wedding, Mike was letting the dogs outside to roam around the yard. Sinna was making up for her short stature by barking at some birds, Rose merely laid around and waited for Mike to let her back in. For the most part, it was a lazy morning. Erwin made them coffee in the kitchen, ignoring how Mike pretended to fall asleep on his back by wrapping his arms around him and burrowing his face into the muscles of Erwin’s neck. He didn’t mind it by now, it was a common occurrence when Mike didn’t want to get out of bed.   
Their shared shower was nothing short of ridiculous. After drinking their coffee and the fiasco that was Erwin dragging Mike towards the bathroom, it was a damn struggle for them to do anything besides kiss. Granted their breath tasted like coffee, Erwin’s of vanilla and Mike’s of caramel, but it didn’t seem to matter as they showered in the most ridiculous fashion. It became a game to see who could do the best job of cleaning the other without breaking their kisses. There was a clear winner when Mike managed to put shampoo and conditioner in Erwin’s hair in one long last kiss. After that, they went through the motions of every other lazy Saturday. Erwin would get out of the shower first and pointedly ignore Mike’s cat calls from inside of their glass shower. It didn’t do much for privacy, but it made it easier for Erwin to throw Mike’s towel at him and laugh as it landed over his head. Somehow they managed to brush their teeth at the same time without one of them spitting on the back of the other’s head. There were some playful smacks and elbows to sides, but it was nothing that they couldn’t handle while stifling laughing and brushing their teeth. It was rare that they were able to forget about their realities such as work, bills, worries for the future that plagued them at times. Perhaps it was because it was a day of happiness, after all in their friend group it wasn’t the most common for a couple to get married. They had every reason in the world to be happy about the wedding, at least that’s what Erwin told himself as he bid Mike farewell for the time being with a kiss by their front door. Mike made sure to bid the dogs farewell before he made his way outside, leaving Erwin to continue preparing for the day by first putting on his designated outfit for the day.   
The tuxedo was simple enough, it was a solid white color except for the silver bowtie that fit snugly under his collar and around his neck. His only worry was that he was going to get dirty before the wedding, Hanji would murder him and then make him wash it in the bathroom sink without a doubt. Once the tux was on and his hair was gelled to a style that was nice and classy without being overtly pompous, Erwin bid farewell to the dogs and began the short drive to Hanji’s house to pick she and Moblit up. As he predicted, the moment that Hanji stepped foot inside of his car, she was freaking out over the smallest of details. Moblit, who sat in the back seat and almost immediately looked as if he was going to pass out, seemed just as stressed as she but for entirely different reasons that most likely included the mass caffeine consumption by his girlfriend. “Erwin I’ve been up all damn night to make sure this wedding is perfect!” She announces as he drives from her driveway and towards the street, a faint smile to his lips because of his old friend’s exclamation. “Hanji, you’ve spent eight months making sure that this wedding is going to be perfect. Relax. I know the couple is going to love it no matter what happens.”  
From what he could see of Moblit in the back seat, it appeared as if he agreed fully because he was nodding rather vigorously. “Erwin! Don’t say that, what if the damn florist fucks up and puts orchids in the bridal bouquet? God, Levi would absolutely kill me-”   
“Well, Levi isn’t getting married today. Nor does your life depend on some orchids.” Moblit was still nodding vigorously in the back seat, for a moment Erwin worried the guy was going to give himself a concussion. “..besides, what if they’re just happy to be getting married to the one person they want to spend the rest of their life with? Orchids or not.” That made Hanji pause and shoot a half-assed glare towards her driver and chauffeur, “Don’t give me that sentimental bullshit now Smith, save it for the reception.”  
“Will do, Miss wedding planner.”   
The wedding wasn’t supposed to start for another three hours and Hanji absolutely refused to let Erwin see the venue that he would be standing in. So much like the rest of the bridal party, Erwin spent the majority of those three hours in a dressing room. At first it was just him, sitting around and playing games on his phone as he waits for the time in which the wedding would start. Then it was Levi who joined him, two hours early by order of Hanji. They sat around and talked, rambling on about work and the recent case that came up to their firm that they would be working on eventually. The conversation didn’t shift much as they sat around, drinking some tea brought to them and laughing about inside jokes from the office. It was nice to hang out with Levi, that is until Nanaba showed up, joining the two of them in their discussions about law. Even if she didn’t work in their firm, they shared client horror stories until they were all left laughing until tears came to their eyes. The last to arrive was Moblit, who sat down beside Erwin with a soft sigh and a tired look on his face. “It looks perfect but-..can I take a nap? I haven’t slept since yesterday morning.”   
Of course Erwin nods, offering moblit a faint smile and a nod towards the nearby couch that was unoccupied, “Go for it.” The next hour after Moblit arrived was spent watching people head in and out of the dressing room, until finally Hanji came in, woke Moblit up and took the bridal party upstairs towards where the wedding had already begun. It was then that Erwin slipped on his white tux jacket and made his way up the stairs slowly. Luckily he was paying more attention than Hanji was as she barrelled down the stairs and nearly ran head first into the bride himself. “Shit-” She mumbles, taking a deep breath and smiling towards Erwin from where she stood a step higher than he. “Are you ready to get married?”   
It still hadn’t really sunk in that it was him getting married. Of course he knew that he was, from the moment Mike got down on one knee on their last vacation to Paris, kneeling in the front of Notre Dame Cathedral for all the world to see. Erwin had been a part of every step of this wedding planning, facilitating the purchases and making sure everything was alright between him and Mike for what they wanted. He also stopped Hanji from going crazy a time or two. But now, it was really happening. It hadn’t struck him all day that he would be the one walking down the aisle to get married, it always seemed like a dream. “Absolutely.” He takes the bridal bouquet being held out to him, consisting of white roses with silver tips and beautiful daisies adorned with silver decorations between the flowers that looked like sticks.   
Up until the moment that Erwin was walking down the aisle, everything was blurred from that point on. He couldn’t even remember Hanji’s last words of encouragement before he was staring his future in the face, a future garnished with silver and happy with Mike. Just as Moblit had promised, everything was perfect. The venue they had chosen was a country club, with an entire wall of windows so that the field behind the club was in perfect view, as well as the sun shining in upon Mike. Erwin didn’t have too much time to stare at the decorations lining the aisle, he didn’t notice that there were silver bells or flowers on every chair because his eyes were too fixed on Mike at the end of the aisle and that broad smile on his lips. Erwin didn’t notice the strings of beautiful sheer fabric over the altar, and above the wedding parties or the white and silver painted lanterns above their heads. His focus now was solely on his future. Erwin barely noticed their two ring bearers standing off to the side wagging, both Sinna and Rose dressed in matching white tuxedos that made it so they matched their owners. There was no one else but Mike in that time, no one else that Erwin would rather stare at and watch get teary eyed as he approaches him. It was a damn miracle that Nanaba even knew to take the bridal bouquet from Erwin so he wasn’t fumbling over it as his hands met Mike’s, in front of their closest friends and family.   
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-” He couldn’t have cared less about the speech about love and marriage, how they were sacred and weren’t something to be taken lightly. He was smiling so much that his cheeks hurt, but he simply couldn’t stop even if he had wanted to. Time flew by, as he stood hand in hand with his fiancee, and before he knew it Rose and Sinna were happily delivering the rings tied to the back of their tuxedos with cute ribbon. It was Mike’s turn first to take the ring presented by Rose and recite the vows he’d written some weeks ago. Erwin had heard them a million times as Mike practiced them, but that didn’t stop the happiness welling up inside of him that threatened to make his eyes misty.   
“I, Michael Zacharias take you, Erwin Smith to be my husband. I promise to hold you when you’re sick and take care of you when you’ve eaten too much ice cream. I promise to hold our love, as love everlasting. I vow to carry you and be carried by you, to journey with you and love every moment of our travels through life together.” There wasn’t a dry eye in the room, and from the back of Erwin’s mind, he could already hear Hanji sobbing in the front row. But for the moment, he was too busy staring at the brilliant gold ring settling onto his finger, as if it had always belonged there. Fuck, what were his vows again?  
“I, Erwin Smith, take you Michael Zacharias to be my husband. I promise to ignore you snoring every night and give you a kiss every morning before you leave. I swear I will be by your side until the end of time as your husband and best friend. I love the spark inside of you, the one that brightens my day whenever you are near and brings the room to life. I vow to always cherish you and your spark. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together, beginning today.” Just as Mike had done, Erwin slipped the ring onto his fingers with shaking hands. Before he knew it, their lips were crashing together in an all too eager sentiment to seal their lives together permanently, once and for all.   
“I love you, Mr. Erwin Smith-Zacharias.” It was a sentiment that was barely heard above the roar of the crowds, but it the only thing Erwin heard in that moment. “I love you, gigantic lug.”


End file.
